Little Things
by emmyeccentric
Summary: They began to walk down the shore, taking in their little pleasure, their family adventure, one of many to come.   Super-fluff, babyfic.


**Steven Moffat is smarter than me; thus, I do not own the BBC. I would be a lot richer. **

"Daddy, you have to pull the yellow one now!"

"Are you sure? What makes you so sure?," he teased. He looked up at the dark-haired little girl sitting a top his shoulders.

"Daddy, don't be silly. You always pull the yellow one after you do the grey one over there." A pudgy, tiny, rosy finger motioned its way towards the other side of the console. "Now, c'mon, Daddy, _please_…!" She stuck her lower lip out, knowing he would fall for the trap, and with an eager smile, he obliged.

"Ooh, Ooh, Daddy, Daddy, don't forget the blue buttons. Mummy will be angry 'cuz she doesn't like the noises! I don't like when Mummy's angry." She insistently poked the top of his head.

"Well, Saira Song, neither do I, she actually manages to scare me a bit, but she's napping. Just don't tell her, darling, alright? It'll be a secret."

"Ok, Daddy." She made a shushing noise, and then let out airy giggle. The Doctor smiled and looked up to meet his daughter's bright green eyes, innocent eyes that shimmered like the ocean; just like her mother's.

"Daddy, does the water really change colors? Or is that just a story?"

"Oh, dear, no. You'll see. It'll be just like the lands in your bedtime stories we read you." Even with a child straddled on his upper half, he managed to swing around the console with an unbelievable amount of grace.

"How cool, Daddy!" she perked up, the similarity in their voices frightening him just slightly. "Daddy, will the baby be able to go with us?"

"Of course, it will. Not at first, but we'll go on lots of cool adventures."

She tapped him on his skull again. "You _promise_?"

"I promise." He made a cross over his hearts, and awkwardly reached up to make crosses over hers. With a bouncy motion, he lifted his little girl off of his numb shoulders, careful not to get his hand caught in hair-ribbons (tied in a bow, naturally) and the dark, rampant curls underneath.

"Can it go with us today? _Please_?" She pleaded with eyes as big as saucers, her face and voice painted with a type of manipulation that was _so_ genetic.

"Saira, now I told you the baby is not ready yet. Babies take a long time to be made." He winced at the awkwardness of his words.

"Babies are so slow. They take forever," she moped, sassily breaking up the last word into three distinct syllables. His giggle melded with the munchy, mechanical song of the TARDIS. Like clockwork, he could hear yelling from the corridor.

"Honey, there are blue STABILIZERS for a reason. They STABILIZE that horrible racket!" River walked into the console room to find her husband and daughter in an identical stance, looking like incredibly guilty porcelain dolls. She couldn't help but to let out a small chortle.

With a little bit of exasperation, she sighed out, "Well, then whose idea was it to NOT press the blue buttons and disturb the exhausted and pregnant woman from her slumber?"

Not surprisingly, the child, and then the man-child, pointed to each other, shifting their gazes from her to the console floor.

"Sorry, Mummy. Me and Daddy like when the Tartis makes noise. Don't you like that noise?"

River beamed at her daughter from the tops of the steps. "No, darling, it just doesn't sound right to me. But it's alright. The baby was waking me up, too." She carefully lowered herself down to sit on the steps, patting her knee to beckon her daughter to her lap. Saira ran over and positioned herself in her mother's arms. The Doctor followed, sitting beside his wife, and throwing a long, gangly arm around her shoulder.

"Does the baby make yucky noises, too?," she asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. The Doctor softly patted her busy head.

"No, the baby just likes to do backflips. And kick me in the stomach." She placed her hand on the large swell of her middle.

"That's not nice," she chided, placing her face close to River's belly and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Stop kicking Mummy. Go back to sleep. You're not being nice."

Both the Doctor and River let out a soft laugh at their daughter's brazenness.

"You know, Daddy says there's not a baby in there. He says you just ate the moon."

River let out a fatal glare from the corner of her eye. The Doctor smiled weakly, and began to lovingly rub the knots out of her shoulder.

He turned his attention back to his daughter, twirling his finger around a tiny brown ringlet. "You used to kick Mummy's belly, too."

River chimed in, "Especially when the TARDIS made that noise you and Daddy love so much. You danced to it."

"Really?" Saira smiled brightly. River nodded and laid her head on The Doctor's tweed-covered shoulder.

Saira pouted, her eyes scrunched up skeptically, "I don't like babies. They're mean. And slow."

River giggled. "Well, love, you'll change your mind. You'll see. Once you have someone to play with on Daddy's ship."

"Oh, it's _my _TARDIS, now, is it? Coming from the woman who threatens me with sonic plasma burns if she can't pilot it?"

"Oh, sweetie, those threats are always out of love. And possibly hormones. And the desire to get us on time and in place, without potentially getting attacked." He rolled his eyes while his wife placed a kiss on his cheek. "So, where were my two space-travelers off to?"

"To learn about our colors. Through Spectrum Waters of Abestia." The Doctor gazed at his child.

"Yeah, Mummy. The Waters of A-, A-, Abestia," Saira managed to parrot out, nose scrunched in frustration.

"I think I'll be joining you then, loves. The oceans are beautiful there." Saira wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Yay, Mummy, I like when we all go. It's my favorite time."

"Me, too, darling," River planted a kiss to her daughter's hair, then paused, her body jerking for a moment, "The baby's doing backflips again." With two hands, she guided a silky, miniature palm, and a calloused, large one to where she felt her baby flutter violently inside her.

Saira's eyes expanded with wonder. "I felt it, Mummy! I felt it go bump!"

River turned to smile at her husband, and found the exact same shocked and inquisitive gaze fixed on his face. She teasingly rolled her eyes, "My two Doctors, regular and fun-sized." She grabbed a hold of his jaw and let her lips brush against his.

"Are we ready to go, you two?"

Saira leaped off her mother's lap. "Ok! Let's go, Daddy! Let's go see the rainbow ocean."

The Doctor jumped up with a similar amount of voracity, holding out a hand to River, who managed to lift her growing frame…with some difficulty.

Saira, with all her might, used the entire force of her tiny body to burst open the TARDIS doors, and froze at what she saw.

The sands of Abestia were black, which, in its contrast, accentuated the brilliance of the waters before it. From her left, Saira could see fluorescent yellow water, and her eyes began to wander up the tide. Yellow faded into a lush green, which melted into sky blue, and then to a deep burgundy. "It's so pretty, Daddy! Mummy, come look how pretty!"

Hand in hand, the Doctor walked his wife to the doors, who smiled at what she saw. "Beautiful," she softly muttered.

As their little girl nudged in between them, they began to walk down the shore, taking in their little pleasure, their family adventure, one of many to come.


End file.
